


Schedule

by TheBloodyTrees



Category: Jimlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moriarty's Daughter, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyTrees/pseuds/TheBloodyTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP. First post. First chapter. Give me a good idea and I'll do my best to put it in a chapter. If I get one nice comment, I'll continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Schedule  
Sometimes, Sherlock wished Jim had a schedule. Not like everyone else, like John had a girlfriend schedule. John didn't go for the rebound before a week was up. Molly had a schedule, she would only go after Sherlock once a week. Mycroft would only smoke once a month... Well he used to.... Jim would call for Sherlock when ever. Once, Sherlock was about two metres from 221b when Jim demanded he return. Sherlock would just ignore Jim's molesting sexual desires, there was not threat on his life or John or Mrs. Hudson or Lestrad or even Molly's life. Sherlock didn't exactly know why he couldn't resist Jim. He just couldn't. So you must understand why Sherlock was standing outside Jim's flat instead of working on his latest case, and it wasn't just because he'd never seen Jim's flat before, because he was couldn't wait for the next game Jim wanted to play. 

\------

Jim noticed the disappointed look on Sherlock's face when he deduced that this wasn't really his flat. "You didn't think I'd bring you in to my lair, did you darling? We may have been dating for a while but I'm a world renowned criminal and your a Detective, plus, your brother watches your every move."  
Jim noticed the relieved look on Sherlock's face when he realised that he'd only took Sherlock here because of Mycroft, who was like paranoid girlfriend. " But enough of the Ice Man, It's time we stopped playing kindergarten, love. Let's play like Adults."  
Jim moved aside to expose the bed, which had been fitted with leather restraints. Sherlock's eyes widened. "I... What?"  
"You act like you've never seen anything like this before."  
"I've seen it but I've never been in one before...." Sherlock swallowed nervously.  
"I'm glad I'm you first then, love."


	2. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, In which, we meet John's Girlfriend.

     Sherlock was numb. At least he was trying to be. The pain was much too intense to ignore. Jim had decided that it would be nice to try his cat-o- nine tails on Sherlock and Sherlock found he was starting  to enjoy it. "Sherlock darling, should I stop playing nice, you've stopped screaming for me." _"You were playing nice!?"_ Sherlock demanded. He was bleeding, his back was burning and Jim hadn't even penetrated him once.

"Mm hmm," Jim purred. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Damn it, Jim! Stop teasing me!" Sherlock struggled against the straps. He suddenly, didn't like being faced down and was prepared to pull at his restraints until his arms ripped off.

"Fine." Jim pouted, dropping his toy and unbuckling the leather cuffs on Sherlock's arms. Rubbing his wrists, Sherlock sat up and stood, shakily and managed to walk over to the mirror without falling over. His back looked horrid, he was losing a lot of blood and this was surely going to scar.

"I'll help you clean up, love." Moriarty purred, tracing his fingers across the bloody welts on Sherlock's back. Sherlock hissed.

"Are you trying to make me a Masochist?" Sherlock sighed, stepping out of Moriarty's reach.

"Is it working, honey?" Moriarty looked up at him through thick eyelashes.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Sherlock asked, avoiding the question.

"In the bathroom."

     Sherlock left to retrieve it, leaving Jim to makeup the bed. For some reason he had that nagging feeling he was forgetting something... he hated that feeling (despite its rarity) and it was starting to piss him off.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sherlock asked, holding up the stereotypical white plastic first aid kit. Moriarty pried the kit from Sherlock’s fingers and set it on the bed and popped it open, revealing the various needles, syringes, spools of nylon thread, and small bottles of clear liquid. Picking up a syringe and a little bottle of morphine, then he turned Sherlock around so he couldn't see. After a moment, Jim turned Sherlock around and gave him the morphine and helped him over to the bed. Working quickly, he stitched Sherlock up the best he could.

"I-I love you, you, know Jim? You- you know that right?" Sherlock slurred. Jim rolled his eyes and helped  drugged Sherlock into his clothes. Jim had that forgetful feeling again. He chose to ignore it.

"Who's that?" Sherlock groaned. Jim frowned. He hadn't heard anyone. He didn't like how drugged Sherlock had better senses than him. This forgetful feeling was making him really, _really_ pissed off. Who ever it was stomped up the stairs. Jim's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure he's here?  If we don't find him soon, we're gonna be late." The voice sobered Sherlock up. He dragged himself to his feet.

 

"Jim... what's going on?" Sherlock asked again, resisting the urge to cower behind the smaller man.

 

Jim couldn't move. How could he forget? _IDIOT!_ He roared at himself.  _How could you be such and Idiot?!_

 

"Dad, I knew you'd be here," Said a girl, crossing her arms and tapping her boot clad foot on the wooden floor. She was like a female Jim. Similar face, darker skin tone.

 

"Sherlock? I thought you were following a lead!" John stared at Sherlock with a shocked look on his face.

 

"John? That’s  your newest girlfriend?!" Sherlock demanded.

 

"Dad, were you shagging John's flat mate?" Moriarty's daughter hissed.

 

"Garnet, when did you tell me you were dating John!"

 

"I didn't tell you! What's the point in telling you if you're just going to forget and go _fuck_ Sherlock?" Garnet spat.

Jim turned his attention away from his daughter.

“I think we have a concert to attend.” Moriarty said to Sherlock. Garnet sighed.

“At least you recall what you were _supposed_ to be doing, “ Garnet glared at her father. “ Are you riding with me?” She asked John.

 

“Urm, yes.” He gave Sherlock a _‘we will talk later’_ look and turned to follow Garnet down the stairs of the flat.

      Sherlock slowly turned to Jim. Jim gave Sherlock a sheepish smile.

        “When.” Sherlock said quietly.

        “Eighteen years ago, obviously.” Jim stifled an eye roll. Sherlock could be so ignorant sometimes. 

       “With whom?” Sherlock demanded.       

       “A woman I met in Wales. She and I came to...  an understanding.”       

       “So you too the baby and never contacted her again.” Jim smiled. He was glad Sherlock wasn't completely oblivious to the situation.

      “I needed and heir, so I took care of it as soon as I could.”

Sherlock frowned he suppose he understood the reason Jim had, but what was was going on with John? He’d just gone off with of with the daughter of the world’s only consulting criminal. “What sort of concert?.”  Sherlock asked, suddenly.

     “Opera. Would  you like to accompany me to Garnet’s performance?” Jim asked, holding his hand out to the Consulting Detective. Sherlock swallowed and nodded, taking the Consulting Criminal’s outstretched hand.                      

  ~~~

       Suddenly, the weight of the situation came down all at once and crushed John beneath the weight of nervousness. He had just caught his best friend with a criminal and something told John that that wasn't the first time they’d seen each other, then, he’d found out that his girl friend was the daughter of the criminal  his best friend was seeing. He was so wrapped up in the conundrum of how  to deal with such a situation he almost didn't notice his date, crying softly.

    “What's wrong?” John asked.

        Garnet turned to look at John.  She felt sick, vulnerable, naked. Her father would be ashamed. _Fuck him.   Why should I care about what he thinks? I’ll do what he wants. I’ll take over the family business.  So I can do what I want, and I want John._

“Is Sherlock a sod, like my dad?” Garnet said, finally.

    John nodded.

    “ Do you think he’ll bring _Sherlock_ to my concert?” Garnet spat.

John sighed. He wasn’t sure he liked the way Garnet had said Sherlock’s name.

“I wouldn't put it past, him.” John said

Garnet rested her head on John’s shoulder.She really liked John. He was strong and honest and he smelled nice, real, alive. _I love him._ NO! That’s absurd! John Watson, Ordinary Trained-At-Bart’s army doctor? It could never happen! He was average! She could find one like him anywhere! If she wanted to replace him, she could ask Sebastian about his old army buddies.  _But I do love him and nothing will make me change my mind. Nothing._

~~~

John quickly discovered that Moriarty had brought Sherlock and now he was awkwardly sitting next to the both of them in a box seat, alone with the two,and  about forty feet between him and the ground.He was finding harder and harder to sit still. “I’m not going to kill you, John .” Moriarty broke the silence.

         “Really? Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” John said, turning away from Jim to watch Garnet sing. The Opera was in Latin, so John had no clue what she was singing, but as far as he could grasp, she had killed her sister and had a child by her sister’s widow, was banished and now she was lost in a forest.

        “I’m sorry, John.” Sherlock said. John looked at Sherlock, waiting for the rest of his apology. "I should have told you about me seeing Jim, I was afraid of what you would think.”

John sighed. “I forgive you, Sherlock.” He said, giving him an honest smile. John didn't need to be angry with Sherlock. It was a waste of time (plus he liked the way Sherlock looked when he realized John wasn't angry with him anymore. It reminded him that Sherlock was a Human Being).                                            

~~~

The Opera had earned a standing ovation. Garnet was smiling wide when John finally caught her eyes, and then she seemed to smile even wider. It was a wonder how her face didn't crack. He made his way to the stage where she was standing. Garnet pulled John it to a tight hug. He lead her outside while she explained the plot of the play to him.

        “You did a brilliant job.” John told Garnet, once she'd finished explaining

“Oh really?” She purred, taking John’s hand in her’s. “Maybe we can go back to your flat and you can show me how brilliant it was.” It was a weak innuendo, but it did the trick. John couldn't call a taxi fast enough and he almost didn't make it into 221b.


End file.
